


For Now

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacter: HuxRelationship: Hux/readerRequest: can it be like the reader and hux use to have a thing and now they kinda want to start things again?





	For Now

Fandom: Star Wars   
Character: Hux   
Relationship: Hux/reader  
Request: can it be like the reader and hux use to have a thing and now they kinda want to start things again?   
It was late when you decided to try one last time. Walking to his office, you knew your efforts would be in vain as always but you could try anyways.   
“General?” You called as you stepped inside without being invited. But you knew you would get in trouble, not in a long shot.   
“yes?” He answered, his chair spun around to look out of the large window at the back of his office.   
“Its late. You really should get some sleep.” You walked up to his desk which was relatively clean considering the amount of work on it.   
“Sleep.” He let out a soft laugh. “a distant memory.”   
you couldn’t help but smile at the back of the chair as you walked around.   
“Oh old friend.” You hummed as you kneeled by the side of his chair, seeing him glance at you out the side of his eyes. “I can not remember the last time I saw you sleep properly.”   
“I can.” He mumbled, not meaning to say it out loud. For a moment, he feared you might storm out at the small hint of a previous life.   
When you were in your late teens to early twenty’s, you and Hux had had quite the strange relationship, to say the least. Friends since childhood, you were more loyal to each other than to any family members. But as stress of adult life and complications arose, you sought confront in each others arms.   
Not wanting to be judged or have it used against either of you, it was a secret. Many late nights were spent sneaking to see each other before collapsing on the bed entangled in your lovers arms.   
But when it came time to part, you couldn’t help but feel heartbroken.   
The last night he had spent with you had been passionate and loving and filled with broken or unattainable promises.   
He had been gone before you woke.   
But less than 8 years later, you had been brought back into his life by some miracle. You had done well for yourself, not as well as him, but well.   
Slowly but surely, you raised through the ranks and were transferred to his ship.   
The first time you saw each, you froze. Hux, a man now who was known for his strict attitude, felt himself fall back into his youth for just a moment. That moment that seemed so blissful and somewhat strange. He always told himself he looked back at you with rose tinted glasses, but you were as beautiful as he remembered, perhaps more so. You had matured significantly as had he.  
But he knew you must have moved on so never made any attention to re-establish the relationship. He was a cold man and he knew of his reputation. You were warm, kind and loving, everything he wasn’t.   
And yet he found himself falling back into the ease of your company. You would join him for dinner most night and had taken on a sort of PA position outside of your normal duties.   
He didn’t mind, he just wanted you in his company once again.   
Like you were now.   
You leaned your head against the side of his chair, a small smile and blush on your face.   
“and here I thought you had forgotten.” You giggled, making Hux nearly sit bolt upright.   
“Never.” He mumbled once again, staring out the widow. But space was dark, and because of the soft light in his office, he could see both of you reflected. You, kneeling by his side, your eyes on the window as well. He couldn’t help but want it so badly.   
“we were good at it.” You spoke softly, this time making his head snap towards you in an almost comical way. “Hiding it, I mean.” You giggled, looking up at him.   
He frowned completely confused by what you meant.   
“I ran into a old friend of mine from back when we were.. together. We were speaking and she asked if I had found anyone by now. I asked what she meant and she said since I had never had anyone while I was young. I could have strangled her.” You giggled, seeing his eyes widen as he understood. “She was one of my closest friends. I honestly thought she knew or at least suspected something. But she didn’t.”   
“how curious.” Hux sat back in his chair, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck and try to ease the slight pain there.   
He barley noticed you get to your feet until he glanced in the reflection and saw you were no longer by his side, instead now behind him.   
Your hands pressed against his shirt and started to slowly massage the muscles there. He had long taken off the thick coat which was now draped over a chair at the other side of the room.   
Leaning forward slightly, Hux allowed you better access to his back. He even undid the top two buttons of his shirt, feeling himself getting far more relaxed that he would ever be comfortable with.   
You moved one of your hands to the right side of his neck and he allowed his head to fall the opposite way. Then he felt your lips on the bare skin there.   
He let out a quick groan, but did nothing to stop you as you kissed up his neck and to the side of his sharp jaw line.   
“Tell me, general. Have you thought about me at all over the years?” You whispered your question against his neck.   
“This isn’t the time.” He growled, his hands clutching the armrest of the chair so tight his knuckles were white.   
“Its never the right time. Not for us anyway.” You giggle before kissing his jaw again.   
You saw the way his body twitched under your lips so you decided you could push him a little further.   
“You never answered my question. Have you thought about me at all?”   
“Yes.” He breathed rather reluctantly. His answer made you smile against his skin.   
“I thought of you.” You confessed and this grabs his attention. His head moved to look at you and you pull back to allow it.   
“Me?” He asks, his face reading bewilderment and confusion by your words.   
“Of course, you.” You smile, your eyes darting down to his lips then back up to his eyes. You couldn’t help but bite your lower lip, trying to restrain yourself a little longer.   
But you didn’t have to.   
Hux was out for his chair in a flash. His sudden action toppled the chair to the ground as he kicked it out the way so he could grab your waist. You were pushed up against the table as he kissed you suddenly but passionately.   
You yelped a little but quickly kissed him back. Unlike the first few kisses you had shared, this one was mature and passionate with hints of danger. Just the way you liked it.   
Your arms wrapped around his neck as you hopped up onto the desk, allowing him to step between your legs.   
“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He growled, more to himself than to you as he broke the kiss.   
“No, but that never stopped us before.” You giggled, leaning in and kiss his cheek back down to his lips. You could feel how tense he got as he let out a staggered breath. “Or I could leave now and we’ll never discuss it again.” You offered, pulling back and looking at the door.   
“no!” Hux growled, his fingers gripping your side almost painfully but you didn’t mind as you smiled and peaked his lips again.   
“Why now?” He breathed, his eyes meeting yours as he held you tight against him.   
“You can thank Kylo for this.” You giggle, seeing his expression drop. He was about to step back, thinking this was some cruel joke but you stopped him. “He told me how much you thought about me. Said he was tiered of your pinning.” You couldn’t help but laugh a little as you saw a faint blush dawn the generals cheeks as he looked away from you.   
“Are you just doing this for him?” He finally asked, his voice getting stuck in his throat a little. He refused to look at you so chose to look to the left.   
“Of course not. I wanted you. I wasn’t going to act on my feelings while I was here. I never, in a million years, thought you would still feel the same about me. But when he told me, I knew I couldn’t miss the opportunity.” You smiled, reaching out and cupping his face in your soft hands before moving him to look at you. When he saw you, you could see all doubt melt away. But the dark bags under his eyes didn’t.   
“You need to sleep.” You mumbled, your thumb swiping under his left eye. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at your concern. He had far more immediate problems than sleep. But then you hopped off the table, took his hand in yours and started to guide him away from his desk.   
“what are you doing?” He asked, his voice showing his concern.   
“You need to sleep.” You stated, not looking back at him. Once out of his office, you let go of his hand in case you came across someone but Hux continued to follow you. He quickly realised where you were taking him. His quarters.   
When you were outside, you stepped to the side to allow him to open the door with his thumb. But before you could step away, your job done for the night, a hand dragged you inside.   
Before you could say anything, Hux had dragged you into his quarters, through the living area and into the bedroom.  
“Not even dinner and a movie?” You giggled, falling back into your youth.   
But Hux chuckled all the same as you moved to the bed. You knew this wasn’t going to be about sex. It never really had been. It had been about companionship, about complete trust and loyalty to each other. That was far more important.   
You were quickly proved right when you climbed under the covers, fully dressed, and Hux joined you. His arms wrapped around you and you cuddled against his chest, instantly feeling drowsy.   
But Hux was the first to fall asleep. It almost amazed you how easily you could fall back into each others arms after so long.   
Maybe you were meant for each other after all. At least you no longer needed to dream of waking up beside him. At least for now.


End file.
